Its going to be alright Robbie Rotten
by Soulreaperwriter
Summary: " If any one should leave its you!" Stephanie yells at Robbie and leaves some deep wounds in the villans cold heart. What is sportacus to do when Robbie doesn't come around and suddenly His Crystal goes crazy as the hero finds Robbie in a very serious situation. Will Stephanie get to apologise or will it be too late? Is this the end for Lazt towns top Villian?
1. Words cut deep Robbie

( I do not own lazy town or seek any profits im doing this for entertainment purposes only. I hope you guys like the story and so let's begin.)

~ Words cut deeper~

That did it Stephanie had enough with Robbie always being mean and selfish. She saw Sportacus on the ground with a sugar crash and Robbie Rotten laughing like a mad man.

" Oh sportakook I got you right where I want you! Now to get rid of you once and for all." Robbie was so impressed with his victory that his nose did that twitch thing he always does and he went over to this machine that's copper coil was pointed at him that would zap him to oblivion. Sportacus could not move at all as his Crystal made soft beeping sounds that ment he was in danger. His face was pale and beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks as he tried to move but no avail.

"ROBBIE ROTTEN! " Stephanie huffed stomping over to him and she lost her cool.

Robbie raised a brow at her in annoyance and rolled his eyes at her looking down at her mocking her saying his name.

" Robbie nah nah , oh what do you want I'm busy?" His voice sounded harsh and that made her more mad as she didn't think about her actions as she swung her foot back and kicked perfectly right under his knee cap as hard as she could as he yelped and held where the pain stung. He hopped on one foot and she sneered and took the opportunity and shoved him right over into a bush. Sportacus couldn't believe what just happened he never saw her do that before.

Ziggy came running with a big red apple for him and he finally reached his side.

" Here sportacus! I brought you sports candy!" Ziggy grins and as soon as Sportacus took a bite he was so much better as he stood up and struck a hero pose.

" Thank you Ziggy." he went started towards Stephanie.

Robbie got up and adjusted his out fit ," Oh you got some nerve pinky!" then it happened as Stephanie pointed her finger in his face and the look on hers was like an angry tiger.

"Oh I don't think so Robbie! I'm so sick of you and your stupid tricks," her voice raised more and more with such intensity Robbie took a step back as she came closer ," This is why everyone hates you and doesn't want you around! People may wave at you on the streets but that doesn't mean they like you Robbie!"

He was so shocked at how mean she was being that was his job to do and every word felt like needles to a voodoo doll. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

Stephanie was beyond her self and he never seen her face so red with anger. " Here is some sugar on top for you Robbie, you never fool any one. If you can not benice to any one ever then stay away!" she straighted some ," If any one should leave its you!" all the kids looked at him and nodded and all at the same they yelled, " YEAH!"

Robbie looked around at all the faces with the looks of what he saw was hate toward him and timed seemed to stop. He felt trapped and like he couldn't breathe at each turn there was some one and he was growing so small. His eyes fell on Sportacus whose face showed pure astonishment and worry for Robbie but he could keep his pity. Before Robbie knew it one foot was in front of the other and he was running away from the situation as fast as his legs would allow him. His lungs screamed for air but he didn't care he wanted some where he felt safe and that was his lair. Everything happened so quickly like a snow ball rolling down a hill he found him self against the glass of his disguise chamber sliding down it holding his chest. Everything hurt but he couldn't tell what hurt the most as he panted and gasped for air the seemed wasn't enough he wanted it all just to stop. His legs were screaming with soreness but nothing compared to his heart, what was left, shattered like glass and broken all the way.

He never dreamed a pink haired brat would be the one that would destroy all his reason and passion. Maybe he was blind all this time no one cared about him at all he just thought they did and she lifted the veil to his foolishness. All the lies separated from truth and he realized how alone he always was and that no one was ever around unless he made him self there. Normally he would rant to him self but he just couldn't and he realized why as he felt wet streaks down his cheeks and he was on the ground huddled into him self. He never cried over words but this hurt to damn much and he hated feeling this way the emotions he knew all to well. Sadness. He hated feelings just as much as sportaflop and this was the last time anyone would make him cry. Something snapped deep within as he held his head of all the vulgarity running throughout his head. Bad thoughts to others and him self he never dreamed he would think as he hit the darkest pit as his emotions finally slammed through and now broken loose full-out hate in his head.A pained screamed echoed throughout the bunker on deaf ears.

\-- Meanwhile--

Stephanie... you said some really mean things to Robbie."Sportacus never seen that look on Robbie's face,deserved or not, it was pure sadness and agony. He looked at all the kids and they seen the disappointed look on his face. Stephanie covered her mouth realizing what she had done in a blind rage and her eyes met Sportacus. " I...I didn't mean it honestly." It was true she didn't mean it but Stingy scoffed.

" He deserves every bit of what she said. If he can't take what he dishes out good riddance." He looked away pleased with what he said but sportacus didn't approve.

" Stingy that's no way treat Robbie that way I know he did a very bad thing today but two wrongs does not make a right." Trixie shook her head and spoke up, " Yeah but I don't blame Stephanie he was going to hurt you." All the kids nodded but Stephanie.

" No Trixie what I did makes me just as bad as Robbie..." Every one fallen silent as they saw Stephanie full of regret as tears filled her eyes and she looked away, " I don't know how I would feel if some one said that to me."

Sportacus went to her and crouched down to her and hugged her. " There is always time to say your sorry." His blue eyes looked at her and he stood up and patted her shoulder." Don't cry Stephanie." She nodded.

" But how can I say sorry to Robbie? He probably will never come back around us anymore." She had a point and all the kid's look at their hero.

" Lets give Robbie some space first and then I will try to talk to him." Sportacus gave her a sincere smile and he held up a ball. " So in the mean time one let's play a game!"

Ziggy and Trixie smile at each other as did Stephanie as they played a game of soccer while Pixalwas making a device and Stingy was counting his coins. Sportacus played with the kids a good while and not once did Robbie show up? The kids didn't even notice as they played and she grins at the sight. " Guys I will be back soon." Stephanie stopped and turned to look at him. " Will you come back?" He nodded at her.

" I promise I will. have fun guys! " With that he did his arm stunt and back flipped as the kids watched in awe at his moves. He was soon out of sight but he needed to find Robbie and he knew where to look. he approached a bill board and right behind it was a hatch that lead straight to the villans lair. He looked at the strange entrance cover and he knocked on it.

"Robbie?" he called but nothing sounded, " Robbie are you there?" He listened more closely and again nothing sounded. Maybe Robbie wasn't home?

" I will come back later." He back flipped off the ladder to the ground and was starting to worry about Him. " I better get back to the kids."

soon enough the next day rolled around and the next day and no Robbie any where. Stephanie made her way to the park and all the kids was acting normal like nothing happened. She was deeply bothered and Ziggy saw it as he went to her and looked up.

" Are you okay?" She sighed and looked at him,

" Have you noticed Robbie hasn't been around at all. what if something happened to him?" She looked behind her towards the lair.

" Hmm, have you talked to Sportacus?" she suddenly smiled,

" That's. great idea! thanks Ziggy!" she took off to find him and so she did as he was doing push ups. " Have you talked to Robbie or seen him?"

He stopped doing push ups and was standing panting, " I haven't yet but im going to go in later today." As soon as the words left his lips the 10 on his chest started glowing. " Some one is in trouble!...wait.. It's! " He took off running as the signal was coming from Robbie's lair! Stephanie followed and when they got to the entrance sportacus lifted the lid as the way down was open. " Stay here Stephanie." he jumped down and landed into lair and looks around and he saw Robbie limp in his chair.

" ROBBIE!?" He rushed over and Robbie's face was pale and his chest barely moved as his breathing was slowing.

" Robbie whats wrong!? what did you do!?" Sportacus checked his pulse and it was weak and he looked down and saw a black apple with purple in the center.

"...Robbie..." he didn't understand what has happening but it dawned the apple was pure sugar, in fact a dangerously high amount that not even Robbie should have been able to handle it and that was the point! " Robbie no! " he lifted the tall man over his shoulders as he quickly climbed and exited the lair as Stephanie gasped the villans name.

" We need to get help immediately!" He was running so fast because Robbie's fate is in his hands and that was a lot of pressure on Sportacus. Stephanie waited as Sportacus got Robbie to his air ship with tears down her face blaming her self for what happened to Robbie. " Air ship, bed!" Sportacus called frantically as he laid Robbie down in it and stood there thinking what to do? what could stop the sugar overdose? for once he was at a loss until he noticed Robbie's eyelashes fluttering trying to wake up.


	2. Sportacus has a deilmma

Stephanie looks up as did Sportacus when Stephanie pointed at Robbie.

" Is he waking up?" she asked leaning over to see the pale-faced villan that's head turned left and right a few times. Sportacus rushed over to the bed side and grabbed Robbie's hand saying his name and snapping his fingers in his ears, which he knew the tall dark man hated. " Robbie, can you hear me? Please say something or squeeze my hand if you do. Sportacus's eyes never left him in those few minutes but nothing happened. He needs to find something to save Robbie before it comes down to death. That felt like some one dropped bricks right on Sportacus and he looked away. He never dealt with this before and sports candy is not always the answer. There has to be something, there has to be an answer, there just has to and it was up to him to find it. why did Robbie do it? There was so many questions and not enough time.

" Sportacus what are we going to do?" Stephanie sounded broken.

" I don't know but I have to figure it out." he sighed before an ideal popped into his head, " I think Pixal will be much help." He looks to her with hope back into his eyes but the girl tilted her head. " I don't follow?" she said messing with the fabric of her necklace.

" I need to go back to Robbie's lair and grab that bad apple."

" Okay but how is that going to help us? " Sportacus could see the gears turning in her head and he grins.

" I think Pixal can scan it and tell me whats all in the candy apple and we will be able to save Robbie." He started to the exit stopping at the door. " I need you to look after him." Stephanie nodded as she sat down at Robbie's side as she watched Sportacus leave to once again help someone. " Please be careful." she thought and her eyes wandered around while flash backs of what happened pestered her mind like flies to a lollipop. One thing she did know for sure was that she was sorry for everything she said to him. Sure he is always a jerk to everyone but who really took the time to get to know Robbie? Maybe he had a reason for the way he was but no body knows.

" I'm sorry..." she whispered as a tear fallen and she scrunched her knees to her chest overwhelmed with emotions.

Meanwhile=

It was more silent than usual as Ziggy and Pixal sat on the wall at the park waiting for news on Robbie. Ziggy was chewing gummies to calm his nerves while Pixal worked on a hand-held scanner.

" Man it sucks not knowing whats going on." Pixal sighed and snapped together his contraption.

" I know what you mean but I also know Sportacus and Stephanie are doing there best." Ziggy said as his lips smacked and he grins at his red and white lollipop. " Yeah, you got a point zig man." Just then they both jumped suddenly when Sportacus side flipped in front of them.

" Pixal, Ziggy, I need your help." he smiled as the two kids glanced at one another.

" Sure Sportacus what ever you need." Ziggy spoke in a happy tone as Pixal nodded agreeing.

" Pixal, I need a gadget that can scan things and tell us what is inside it," He thought of an example, " Like a candy apple for instance?" Pixal looked at Ziggy as he grins wide and held up his hand-held device. " I just made one! It's a Scannatronic Fiberactic 5000 X!" He looked proud of his work as he handed it to Sportacus.

" Uh, I will try to remember that." he chuckled and looked to Ziggy. " You can come with me if you want to?"

" I CAN!?YAAY!" Ziggy nearly fallen off the wall with excitement. " Where are we going."

Sportacus caught the boy and set him down shaking his head with a warm grin." You will see now follow me." Ziggy did so without hesitation and so they arrived at Robbie's hide out. He moved over to the ladder climbing up and looked down at his companion. " Will you hold on to this until I get back?" He handed Ziggy the Scannatronic careful not to break it.

" Leave it to me! I got this. " He winks watching Sportacus climb down into the lair. " It's Sportaziggy, to help save the day! " He held the scanner and started running around like a super hero and making swish sounds. while Ziggy kept him self occupied Sportacus made it to Robbie's chair and there was the Black apple with purple in side like a Halloween decoration. " How could any one eat this? It has bad all over it." He got to thinking about it and it is Robbie Rotten after all. Chills went down his spine as cool air drifted over him and soft hums of wind was heard from above. This place has some style but it also looks depressive. Candy wrappers laid around and cake but mostly around Robbie's chair? The days he didn't show up had he been sitting there the whole time? Sportacus caught him self in thoughts but he did come by to check on him so it wasn't like Sportacus didn't care.

Suddenly Sportacus's Crystal was going nuts!

" Some one is in trouble!" He made his arm motions and rushed to the ladder climbing up as he heard Ziggy yelling for help.

" Hold on Ziggy! " He called as he jumped out of the hole to see Ziggy had fallen into a hole head first as he feet kicked and all you could hear was muffled sounds. Sportacus immediately got to work as he pulled out Ziggy as the boy panted and dusted him self off.

" Thank you! I was walking around and fell." Ziggy said looking around and he gasped suddenly!

Sportacus knew why as dread filled him at the sight of the scanner that now was in the pit broken.

" Oh Ziggy..." Sportacus sighed as he reached down and picked it up. " I hope Pixal can fix this."

The boy looked down upset ,"I'm really sorry Sportacus."

" Its fine but we need to hurry back, come on!" He grabbed the Apple and rushed back to the town and to find Pixal and that was easy because he was in his house. The look on his face said everything as he rushed over to the broken scanner.

" Oh man let me guess Ziggy broken it?" he sighed irritated and went over to his desk and started to work on it.

" Don't be mad at Ziggy it wasan accident but can it be fixed?" Sportacus asked with worry and held up the apple. " This is why Robbie is in bad shape."

Ziggy has a look of disgust as did Pixal.

" Yeah but its going to be two hours at the max. I can meet you at your air ship when its done." Pixal spoke with his face down into his contraption.

" Thank you I appreciate it. I am going to check on Robbie if you need anything Stephanie is with me. " With that said and a swing of his arms he was out the door.

Meanwhile=

Robbie made a pained sound that made Stephanie look up startled.

"Robbie?..." Her voice sounded as her eyes locked on him and her chest pounded not knowing what was going to happen. she did hear a groan right? She shook her head at the thought but yelped when Sportacus touched her shoulder.

"Woa, easy Stephanie it's just me." He grins at her while she breathed relief and she managed to smile back.

" He hasn't moved yet Sportacus." She looked at his calming blue eyes, " Any luck?"

" I got the apple but Ziggy broke the scanner so we have to wait until its fixed to see what is in the apple hurting Robbie." He sounded a little down but so far his luck has went sour but he still has hope.

" Man that is bad..." She didn't know what to say to him to make it better but it might be a good idea to let him rest. " I will be back soon okay?"

Sportacus nodded at her and he moved over to Robbie. He looks worse thanbefore and was actually sweating as a bead went down his forehead. His head was laying to the side and Sportacus walked over to his bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth while turning the on the water. He ran the cloth under cool water and wrung it out as his muscles tensed at the activity and made it back to lay it across Robbie's forehead and much to his surprise Robbie's cool gray eyes met his."

"Sportaflop...?"

To be continued...


	3. Not So Rotten

Sportacus thought he was imagining it hearing Robbie's voice sound and it was like music to his ears.

"robbie!? you are awake!?" Robbie seemed disgusted at the blue kangroos smile but at the same time he looked to tired to care as his head slighty turned. He felt the warm rag over his forehead and out of instinct he flenched as if Sportacus was going to slap him silly.

" D... don't..." Robbies hoarse voice cracked while he tried to speak and the way he tried to move away from Sportaflop's hand made Sportacus feel sorry for him.

" Take it easy Robbie, I am not going to hurt you." His hand finally got close enough but stopped half way as Robbies eyes met his was pure sadness.

" That's what they all say, why didn't you just leave me! I did not asked to be saved Sportakook." His grayish pale eyes looked away maybe in shame?

" Robbie you needed me and I was there," Sportacus tried to reason, " what happened today was wrong on your part and Stephanie's. she wanted to apologise." Robbie's head snapped to Sportacus's direction like a hawk seeing prey as he instantly regretted it as nausea made his stomach lurch at the movement.

" Apologie!? Tch, tell her to keep it." His eyes closed aggervated, " She only said what everyone else felt." There was a sting to that and Soortacus shook his head and sat by Robbie again making the pale man move a little and grimace.

" You truly believe that?" His blue eyes stare into the darkness in Robbies heart.

" It's not what I believe it's what I know." Robbie looked around and hated the fact he was in the blue elfs over sized balloon." I want to- Hrck!" his eyes screwed shut in agony.It felt like he was being stabbed to death and he held his arms tight against his stomach , letting out a pained yelp that made Sportacus jump up and stare at him not knowing what to do. Robbie tried to focus but his ears was ringing and everything was spinning like a top making him feel even more sick.

" Robbie what was in the apple!?" Sportacus grabbed Robbie's broad shoulders trying to get him to look at him but it was no use! was he going into shock?" Robbie!? wake up!" he called but Robbie's head fell back and his skin was cool, clammy, and pale. This was serious and Sportacus needs to do something before its all over. He can not let Robbie die thinking no one ever loved him or cared when they do. Its obviously shock thats taken over him and that means time is cut shorter then what Sportacus had. If it's shock he does not want to move Robbie unless it was absolutely necessary and he moved to check his breathing.

by luck he was.

"Hold on please, be strong like I know you are." he did a back flip to his closet and grabbed a blanket that was soft and returned covering Robbie up. "DOOR!" He called as it opens and he returned to the Town to see Pixal running towards him.

"Sportacus I got the answer! We need to made a detoxing serum! " he panted and that was music to his ears as he smiled.

" Good job pixal I know exactly how to make one! I will be back with good news hopefully. " Stephanie looked at Sportacus, " You can do it! save Robbie!" With that said Sportacus headed up the ladder and made it back into his air ship. " I know the best healthy, nutritional, detox water. " He wasted no time in getting apples, cinnamon sticks, and a mason jar as he thinly sliced a fuji apple and cut away the seeds. When that was done he put it into the jar and one cinnamon stick and he added the water closing the jar ans shook it a few times and let it sit in a cool spot. " This should do it." He looked over to robbie and hope he wakes up soon. Of all the things he ever seen he never saw the villain this vulnerable. What never escape his mind was the words Robbie said to him about Stephanie saying what every one felt. It was not true at all especially because Sportacus always has something to do when Robbie was around and even the kids enjoyed him. They could believe what they wanted but Lazy town was not Lazy town with out him.

A half an hour went by and Robbie was sitting up with his usual unhappy expression as his eyes fallen on Sportacus. He looked at Sportacus and what he had in his hand.

" Whats that?" he asked a little gruff. Sportacus looked down at the jar and then to Robbie.

" This is what's going to save you and I need you to drink it." He stepped forward making Robbie flench back with uncertainty.

"Im not drinking that! I see apples in that and healthy is gross!" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Sportacus sighed and was fully in front of him.

"Robbie...this or next time could be your last so please." He held the jar to the dark haired man that had a look of "Fuck off" in his eyes.

"What do you care Sportaflop." He looked away avoiding eye contact to spare him awkwardness.

" I care because you are my best friend! I care because Lazy town needs you and with out you it isn't the same and I don't want to lose you! So now drink this Please Robbie!" Sportacus didn't realize how pleading his voice sounded that got Robbie's attention as he instinctively taken the jar into his hand surprised of Sportakooks reaction.

" Alright, alright, alright Fine! I will drink this and then will you leave me alone?" Robbie sighed seeing Sportacus nod at him. He put the jar to his lips and took a sip instantly wanting to spit it out as his face contorted to disgust. He managed to swallow the sip while half gagging making Sportacus chuckle.

"Robbie its not that bad."

" Are you kidding me!? It's atrocious and healthy." Robbie barked clearly unhappy with the ordeal as he managed to down it and oddly he felt better. He looked at him self and handed Sportacus the jar standing up.

" How do you feel?" Sportacus asked seeing Robbie look better before his very eyes and the shocked look as he looked at his hands.

" Like...All the bad things are gone...NOOO! I'M HEALTHY!" He shrieked and looking at Sportacus. " What did you do to me!?" Sportacus could not help laughing at how Robbie reacted.

" It was detoxing water that's very good for you."

" I hate you so much! I wanna go home right now!" Robbie demanded as Sportacus opened the door and the ladder dropped down. " Okay Robbie ready to go-woa!?" Robbie Jumped into his arms horrorfied at the sight down and wasn't having no part of the ladder.

"No, I won't do it! " Robbie looked away from the door that lead to the drop off.

" Its okay Robbie hah- hah. "

"Shut up! Im not going that way I won't do it!" He realized he was in Sportacus's arms. " Put me down... Now!"

" If you are sure?" With that Robbie squeaked as he fell to the floor. He stood up dusting off him self. " I meant to do that." Sportacus shook his head and lead robbie to his ship taking Robbie down to the town as all the kids shouted in joy.

"You did it Sportacus!" Stephanie grins and she looked at Robbie feeling that guilt pang." Robbie I'm sorry for what I said to you. It wasn't right and I hope you forgive me." She looked to the floor.

" Okay stop it already sheesh...my day back and already you all are annoying me." Robbie said while he crossed his arms over his chest nonchalantly. Stephanie looked up at Robbie before hugging him and then all the other kids joined and boy he went to bitching like the good old classic Robbie.

" Okay! get off me will you!" He felt very uncomfortable at this. " Sportacus! heeeelp!"

Sportacus started to chuckle, " See Robbie we all care about you."

robbie just gave up ans sighed with a scowl.

 ** _\- The end?-_**

 _This is my first fan fiction for lazy town that was short and complete. I hope you all liked my story and There is so much more coming with Robbie and the gang. I hope you, fellow reader, come with me on my adventures for lazy town! let me know what you want me to do next and any feed back helps. Please follow me because there is so much more coming. If you wish to message me feel free to and if you have a request or a story with any character of lazy town im always available. Thank you for your support and I hope to see you in the next story! )_

 ***I do not own lazy town or seek any payments for my fanfiction. my stories is for readers pleasure and enjoyment** **.***

 **wait...we are not done!**

 ** _Sportacus detox water recipe!_**

With the apples it can reduce risk of cancer, hypertension, diabetes, and heart disease! The cinnamon has amazing benefits making This ideal detox water!

 **Step one!**

 _You need a mason jar. you can get them anywhere._

 _Take one apple of your choice but i prefer Fuji. Thinly slice the apple and cut away the seeds._

 **Step two!**

 _1 cinnamon stick and **Do Not Use POWDERED CINNAMON!**_ _it wont sit right and its clumpy._

 **Step three!**

 _Add your choice of water into the jar with the ingredients.close the lid over the jar and let set for hour or two for best flavor. you can use the ingredients about 3 times before loss of flavor and restart the process!_

 _Have a good one!_


End file.
